


Profligate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [341]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tim is a good old fashioned lover boy looking for some love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/07/2000 for the word [profligate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/07/profligate).
> 
> profligate  
> Openly and shamelessly immoral; dissipated;dissolute.  
> Recklessly wasteful.  
> A profligate person.
> 
> This is for Red_Pink_Dots who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Good Old Fashioned Loverboy
> 
> From a Queen song. McGee is a good old fashioned lover boy when it comes to love and sex despite being a high tech man otherwise.  
> Please, take note I choose a pairing by default but my true pairing is this one Timothy McGee/author's choice.
> 
> [Queen Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy Song](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=PI3LAgGBxqU)
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> I've never really known what a good old fashioned lover boy is, so I hope this fits. This is really McGee/Fornell, but AO3 only has Fornell/McGee, so that's how I've tagged it.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Profligate

Tim had never been one to love ‘em and leave ‘em. He preferred taking his time and being a good old fashioned lover boy. He may have to put up with a lot of teasing from Tony about his inexperience since he tended towards vanilla and while not a prude preferred keeping that kind of information private. 

The truth was that he’d had plenty of experience. It may not be the different woman every night that profligate Tony loved to brag about, but he’d had a good five to ten relationships all over a year at least in the last fifteen to twenty years. It had been a few months since he’d broken up with Delilah over her job and he was finally feeling like getting back into the game.

Normally, Tim would meet someone online and try to transition them into a real life relationship, but this time he wanted to try something different. After thinking about what to try, he’d tossed out going to random bars or restaurants and had finally decided to give speed dating a try. He never expected what he found there though.

Tim had met Fornell, of course, on the rare occasion when the FBI cases ran into NCIS cases. He hadn’t really thought anything of the guy when they’d first met as he’d been too focused on getting answers for Gibbs before Gibbs lost it. He’d definitely never expected to meet Fornell at speed dating. He’d figured Fornell was like Gibbs and too old fashioned to try something like speed dating.

Of course, Tim had also not expected the speed dating event to be all guys. He was bi-sexual, so it didn’t bother him, but he had been expecting to choose between a bunch of women. Not a bunch of men. He wondered if the same was true of Fornell and couldn’t help asking exactly that when the two of them were paired together.

“After Diane, I decided to try something different.” Fornell less than gracefully responded. The truth was Fornell had always been bi-sexual, but he hadn’t been with a man in over ten years. However after the way Diane was killed, he was beginning to think that maybe he should try men again. At least, he hoped a man would be harder to kill than Diane apparently had been. He also hoped that a man would be better able to help him protect Emily as he worried about her even more now.

It was awkward and Tim wouldn’t declare their ten minutes together anything special. There was no love at first sight or anything like that that romantic saps insist happen on first meetings. It did, however, make him see a different side of the FBI agent and he had to admit he was intrigued. 

That night Tim pondered starting a relationship with Fornell and seeing where it went. He thought about it so much that his dreams when he finally fell asleep became quite heated. When he woke up, he felt that he had to try to woo Fornell and see where it went. 

At NCIS, he kept getting distracted by thoughts of how he could woo Fornell. He gained a couple of head slaps from Gibbs, but couldn’t feel bad about it. The day finally over, he went home and started working on his first attempt to woo Fornell. 

He had decided to sing some songs that made him think of Fornell and record them and send them to Fornell’s personal email. Quickly turning his computer into a recording studio and selecting his songs, he spent the rest of the night recording them, but he was very happy with his results and sent off the email. 

Even though he was exhausted from lack of sleep, he went to work with a smile on his face. He really hoped for a positive response from Fornell. He was a mix of happiness and nervousness. 

He’d barely sat down at his desk when Tony was wandering around behind him making humming noises. McGee tried to ignore him and concentrate on work not wanting more head slaps today. 

“There’s something different about you, Probie.” Tony mused.

McGee didn’t deign to respond and just focused on finding a break in the cold case he was looking at before Gibbs came down on their heads. 

That only encouraged Tony to try harder to get a reaction. “You seem tired. Were you up all night playing elf lord again?”

“Nope. I had better things to occupy my time.” McGee finally replied, trying to be vague.

“Ooh. Has McProbie discovered the benefits of profligate one night stands?” Tony pushed, finally feeling like he found an opening to tease McGee.

“Sorry, Tony. I leave the one night stands to you. I prefer being a good old fashioned lover boy instead.” McGee smirked back at Tony, finally getting one over on him.

Gibbs chose that moment to appear. “Leave your lover boy relationship at home, McGee.” Gibbs barked.

Tony quickly returned to his desk before Gibbs barked at him too.

“Yes, boss.” McGee responded, hoping that that would be the end of it. 

“We’ve got a case.” Gibbs announced and everyone scrambled to follow him. 

The case seemed to take forever and McGee bemoaned the fact that he didn’t have a moment to himself to check his personal email and see if Fornell had responded. By the time they had the case wrapped up and the perp behind bars, it had been three days since he sent the email to Fornell. 

Straggling back to his apartment, McGee collapsed on his bed. He couldn’t even bring himself to check his email. They’d been going full tilt for the past three days and he needed to sleep. His dreams were a weird mix of the case and monsters born of worry that Fornell wouldn’t like his singing.

The only saving grace in his mind was that it was finally the weekend and they weren’t on call. Feeling less than human as he’d spent most of the night tossing and turning, Tim finally dragged himself out of bed and turned on his computer. Immediately checking his email, Tim was excited to see a response from Fornell.

On second thought, he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised to see that Fornell had started out with “What the hell? How did you even get this address.” 

After Fornell’s initial surprise and shock though, he appeared to take McGee’s email more seriously. He even ended the email with a suggested meeting at the Ritz for Sunday at 9pm when Fornell knew he’d be off and wouldn’t have Emily and hoped that McGee would have off as well.

McGee sent back a quick acceptance and then immediately started panicking about the date he now had with Fornell. After allowing himself to freak out for a bit, he finally settled down and started making more plans. He wanted their first time to be slow and special. Most of all, he wanted Fornell to be comfortable. 

McGee’s books had made him a nice pocket of chance, so money was no object. As such, he picked Fornell up in a limo. He was going all out. He knew if he didn’t make the most of this that it would be his last chance to win Fornell over. He wanted more than anything to impress Fornell. 

Fornell boggled at the limo that pulled up to his house. He wasn’t expecting anything of the sort as they’d agreed to meet at the Ritz, but he couldn’t claim he wasn’t flattered by the change in plans or the bottle of expensive Whiskey McGee handed him. 

“I know Gibbs prefers bourbon, but you seemed more a Whiskey guy to me.” McGee greeted awkwardly. 

Fornell smiled graciously and accepted the Whiskey. “Thanks.”

Fornell had ridden in limos before when playing bodyguard for extremely well known political figures that were under protection due to threats, but this was the first time he’d ridden in one for fun. “Nice ride,” Fornell whistled.

“Only the best for you.” McGee replied charmingly as his good old fashioned lover boy characteristics started overcoming his nervousness.

As they arrived at the restaurant, McGee climbed out of the limo and held the door open for Fornell. Fornell shot McGee a look, but didn’t say anything. They were immediately led to a beautifully candlelit table and handed menus.

Tim started off by ordering one of their best wines for Tobias and him to share. The ambiance definitely made it feel intimate and special. Tim was enjoying being himself in a way he hadn’t been able to be in a long time as Delilah had eschewed most romantic gestures believing them to make her seem even weaker than she perceived herself in the wheelchair.

Fornell wasn’t sure what to make of this date. He was usually the one trying to romance someone. While the role reversal was a bit weird, he had to admit he liked being romanced.

As the evening progressed they found they had a lot more in common than they had initially thought. Tim volunteered to teach Tobias some of the finer points of computers to make his life easier. Plus it gave Tim a good excuse to spend more time with him.

Tobias in turn promised to give Tim a heads up if their cases were going to cross and to spar with him when he had a chance. Fornell may not have as much combat experience as Gibbs, but he knew a few tricks he could teach Tim. 

Finally, they had to call it a night and they both returned to the limo. Back at Fornell’s house, Tim walked Tobias to the door and went in for a long slow sexy kiss that completely blew Fornell’s mind. Tobias had been reluctant to end the night before the kiss. After the kiss, he dazedly leaned against his door only managing to get words back when McGee turned to walk away.

Hurriedly, Fornell invited Tim in for a night cap. Tim graciously accepted, hoping this meant that he’d get to take Fornell apart at the seams slowly gently and thoroughly using his good old fashioned lover boy skills. He didn’t want to press his luck, but he had a good feeling about it as he joined Tobias for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
